That Dull Sort of Look in Your Eyes
by Envious Acid
Summary: Nothing." He said shortly. "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine. Stop asking about it." Axel stared at Roxas' back, concerned, before looking away with a short sigh. "Whatever you say..." Axel muttered. -Akuroku, AU, Soriku, etc. Shonen-ai, collaboration fic.-
1. So So Sorry!

**I'm really sorry** for not updating I'm not sure what the heck my editor is doing(I know cuz we go to the same skool)

but I'm kinda new and nervous about just posting what I wrote up I feel like it'll be horrible! Which I think it is once again I apologize!!! Forgive me!!


	2. Chapter 1

Heya, all you nice people out there. I'm DarkDeSkull, writing this for my good friend Envy. She came up with the main ideas, I just sorta fleshed it out, so all credits goes to her. She's a new author, so please be kind with new stories, and things like that, as I'm sure she'll become a valued member of the community. Anyway, get on with reading and reviewing (Or not) already.

* * *

_'Fifteen minutes left_...' Roxas thought, hand covering his hip with his right hand defensively. The sun kept Roxas' hand over his eyes, a cold breeze a biting reminder that Spring hadn't quite started yet. Mud met tennis shoes, as Roxas' PE class ran around the track, Roxas having opted out with a doctored doctor's note. Sure, he had connections. If you call connections a piss-poor in morals father with enough time to cover his tracks properly. Not even dressed out for PE, Roxas sat on the bench, long sleeves covering his arms, skinny jeans on his legs, new tennis shoes on his feet. He had to keep up appearances.

Next to Roxas sat his best friend, Axel. Axel was unusually tall for a High School, having amazing growth spurts (Along with amazingly spiky hair, thanks to modern hair gel.) Axel hadn't dressed out that day, and was forced to sit with Roxas on the bench. He said he had forgotten his clothes. Roxas noted that he had 'forgotten his clothes' almost every day since Roxas began sitting out of PE. These two had first met earlier in that year, immediately clicking together. Axel's Mother doted over Roxas, talking about how it seemed like  
they had been friends forever, and Axel and Roxas couldn't help but feel the same.

Speaking of Axel, he was now shaking Roxas, who snapped to attention with a noise of surprise. "Are you even listening to me anymore?" Axel asked once Roxas was looking at him, a hint of annoyance on his face. Roxas muttered an apology, and Axel smirked, playfully slapping Roxas' back. "I'm just kidding. I'm not that girly." Roxas huffed, and looked back to the PE students.

"...So, why do you sit out here everyday?" Roxas turned to Axel, curious. Axel rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. Both you and I know that the only person buying the 'hip surgery' thing is the teacher, and he isn't the brightest bulb. What's wrong?" Roxas hesitated, before looking away sharply.

"Nothing." He said shortly. "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine. Stop asking about it." Axel stared at Roxas' back, concerned, before looking away with a short sigh.

"Whatever you say." Axel muttered, before resting his head on his hand and staring at the students running. A few minutes passed, and Roxas kept a cold glare on the ground next to him, hands gripping the bench edge tightly. Absolute silence.

The bell rang, and both stood up, Axel leading the way to the locker room. Roxas hesitated behind him, and Axel paused, before turning around. "You coming already?" Axel asked, and Roxas nodded, eyes on the ground still. He began to trudge behind Axel.

* * *

Axel noticed Roxas taking a long time to change in the locker room. Not that he had necessarily been staring at him, no. Moreover, Axel had noticed as he (And all the other guys) were leaving, Roxas was still in his PE uniform, and was watching where the teacher's office was. Axel had blown it off, supposing Roxas was just shy, or something like that. He stood outside the locker room, leaving on the wall behind him. The hallways hustled and bustled with noise, sneakers scrapping against tile and gossip of cute boys and dates and Oh my  
god, she's pregnant? Axel listened carefully, picking up gossip here or there. He'd never admit it, but he did like bits of gossip like that, in a odd sort of way.

Roxas emerged from the locker room to find Axel just outside the door. He turned to apologize to Axel, or at least talk and act like normal, when IT happened. IT being Sora barreling around the corner and tackling Roxas.

"So, Roxas..." Axel said, leaning over Roxas with a sly grin on his face, "I was wondering what you were doing this Saturday." Sora glared up at Axel, pointing at him, before looking down at Roxas in complete disbelief.

"Did you hear this guy? He makes it sound like we're working together!" Sora cracked a smile, before looking up at Axel, "Why do you always act like you're  
behind everything?"

"I am behind everything." Axel teased, and Sora rolled his eyes, smiling. Roxas groaned beneath Sora, having been briefly stunned by Sora's landing on him, and pushed Sora off of him. Another concerned look, this one a quick flash from Sora.

"Anyway, I can't go to the beach this weekend. I've got to..." Roxas paused, and glanced at Sora. "...Go to the beach with Sora and Mom."

"Wh-?" Questioned Sora, as he was quickly cut off by Roxas' hand over his mouth. Roxas cast a quick glare at Sora.

"So, we'll meet up later. See you later, Axel." Roxas said quickly, before grabbing Sora's wrist and running down the hall, a very confused Sora in tow.

"Yeah, see you." Axel said to the empty hallways, wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

Next chapter comes soon. It's trouble on my end, so I'm rewriting it now. Please criticise, and comment to help build writing skill, and thanks for reading! :D


End file.
